


Stopping by the Griffins on a Snowy Evening

by delphia2000



Series: The Snow Series [4]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: A tag to my Snow series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Snow series, a little interlude at Christmas time in the Griffin home. From Peter's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping by the Griffins on a Snowy Evening

Peter paused outside the house for a moment to drink in the stillness of the night. He could hear the party inside, so uncommon for the man who lived here. Not that Kermit didn't like to party. He'd seen him often enough at Chandler's and Delancy's; laughing, drinking, telling jokes with the gang. However, when it was time to say goodnight, Kermit went home alone and most of his co-workers hadn't even known where he lived.

Things had changed when Kermit went away on assignment and came home with a wife. Snow Griffin wasn't exactly a party person herself, preferring the quiet of the North woods and a solitary life, but that was mainly due to an uncontrolled empathic ability that had since been disconnected. Now she slowly softened the hard-edged former mercenary, encouraging more social outlets for them as a couple to help him over the rough spots before she had finally convinced him to open his home to his friends.

The night rang clear, as it often does when the temperatures plunge into single digits. Crystalline stars and an ice-glazed moon lit the thick drifts of compacted snow that hid the shrubbery and weighed down tree branches surrounding the little cottage-style home that sat in a forested oasis at the edge of riotous Chinatown. Wood smoke from the fireplace inside scented the air along with the spicy fir trees and the crisp, subtle smell of new fallen snow that dusted the heavier, old snowfall layered beneath. The weighty cold held down the city smells and muffled the urban sounds. No wonder Snow loved her little home. It was as if a fraction of rustic Alaska was transported to the city for her personal pleasure.

There was a gentle rustle and then two sleek shadows tumbled at his feet. Alpha and Omega, Snow's cats had come out to greet him, via their pet door in the rear of the house. Alpha's plaintive meow and purring brush against his pant leg made him pick her up as he knew she wanted. Omega, the black cat simply sat down like a porcelain silhouette against the snow, expecting him to play doorman to his majesty. He smiled at the male insolence. Even though Kermit insisted that the cats were Snow's pets, Omega was almost a living personification of the former merc's darker past. Omega nipped greetings as often as Alpha licked them so Peter merely gave a small bow to Bast's sinister child as he cuddled the more affable white cat.

Radar would be inside, tending her pups, but still ever alert to danger. Since Peter posed no danger, the bitch had obviously stayed inside and raised no alarm.

Peter pressed the doorbell while Alpha groomed his left ear.

"Peter! Get in here! I wondered why Radar was staring at the door. Play with the cats inside where it's warm, silly man."

Snow had insisted it wasn't a Christmas party, just a gathering of friends to help banish the mid-winter blues, but was dressed in deep green with touches of red to celebrate the holiday mood. Peter dropped Alpha who scurried off with her partner to find new mischief. Taking his coat to hang in an already full closet, Snow told him, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Couldn't miss your first party in the new house. How's Kermit holding up?"

Snow laughed, jingle-belled earrings tinkling in syncopation, "You know the man as well as I do. Now that he's got several shots under his belt, he's relaxed some. However, he has threatened Blake several times for talking too much about his shady past."

"Always a dangerous proposition, to steal a phrase."

"Come on. Maybe you can help avert a less-than-covert mercenary action."

Peter paused at the doorway and accepted the general greetings that were aimed his way. It looked like the entire bullpen had been transported to Snow's fir and tinsel decorated living room. The room was lit by fire from the multitude of candles and the cheery fireplace where Kermit leaned on the mantel. "It's about time, kid," the host called as he straightened and set his drink down.

Coming over to shake hands and do a little macho shoulder slugging, Kermit offered, "Name your poison. I have some nice mulled cider with or without the extra punch."

Peter glanced over at his father who sat cuddled up with Mary Margaret. The two had been cozy since his father's return and more so for the past few days as Mary Margaret was due to leave soon for the holidays with her family. At first, she'd tried to convince Caine to accompany her, but they'd talked it over and decided it wasn't time yet. Realizing he was almost looking to his father for approval, Peter turned to Kermit and requested a beer. He might wear the brands, but he was still his own man.

However, some traditions shouldn't be updated, Peter decided as he crossed to where Lo Si sat and gave the Ancient a bow of respect. As eldest, he deserved first attention, after the host and hostess. Radar lay at the old man's feet, where she could watch her pups, tumbling and playing with various guests in the center of the room.

Blake was holding a squirming white pup for Chloe to giggle and bat at while Karen cuddled the little girl on her lap. Peter was glad to see she'd decided to come. She had called him to talk things over when she'd gotten her invitation, unsure of her feelings. He hadn't advised her either way, telling her to follow her gut. As usual, she took the bold path.

Jody was there too. He hadn't been sure she would come either, but she was another who would never back down, not even to him. They had clashed so often, he was certain she would never want to see him again after their last parting, but she was here and gave him a small smile. Another woman, feeling scorned, would have brought a date to rub his nose in. Not his Jody. He was sorry it hadn't worked out, but their views on life had taken sharp and distinctly opposite changes and there hadn't been enough between them for them to compromise.

Kermit brought his beer and, taking a sip, he went to sit in an empty chair to join the conversation. Snow had forbidden any talk of work, so the subjects were generally light and cheerful of family, friends and Christmas's past.

Karen was the first to leave, begging that it was time to put Chloe to bed. As she stood near the door, talking to Kermit while Snow helped put the baby in her car seat, Radar and one of the pups trotted up.

"Well, have you come to say goodbye too?" Karen asked the dogs.

Peter watched as Radar sat down and nudged the pup closer. The little white puppy's bark was surprisingly loud and an odd tone, unlike the occasional 'yip' he'd heard throughout the evening. It reminded Peter of a bell…a temple bell.

Snow leaned down to pick up the pup and hand it to Karen. "I think you've been chosen."

Karen began hand the pup back. "Oh, no! I can't possibly. I mean, with the baby and all, I'm so busy…."

Radar stood up and barked this time. Then she paced away to go back to the other four pups who were snoozing by the fire. She curled around them without another look towards her daughter.

Kermit ventured, "Karen, it just might be more than random choice at work here. I think if Radar thinks you need this particular puppy, then you need it. I told you the pups were special. Trust her; trust me."

The pup was industriously washing Karen's ear and uttering little contented growls as if trying to tell her side of the story. Karen looked helpless for a moment and then said, "Well, Chloe seemed to be very taken with her. Does she have a name?"

Snow told her, "We only dubbed them A through E so she's yours to name. I think this is…yes, this is D. Second to the last to arrive. She's housebroken already, by the way."

Karen looked into the puppy's blue eyes and said, "Then how about Destiny since that's what you seem to be?"

The pup barked as if in agreement. Karen shrugged and set her down, letting Kermit help her into her coat. Snow pulled a basket from the closet. "I made a few preparations," she said to Karen as she handed over the basket. "There's food, a leash and some chew toys. I'll send over her vet papers in the morning."

Karen thanked her and, gathering up her daughter, told the pup, "Come on, Des. Time to go home."

The pup followed her obediently as Kermit opened the door and escorted his boss out, carrying the baby's things, the basket and some gifts they'd given Chloe. As he came back in, he murmured to Snow, "One down, four to go."

"Three," corrected Snow. "One will be staying."

"You sure?"

"Lo Si told me."

Kermit nodded and went back to the party, asking cheerfully, "Who needs a refill? Mary Margaret, there are more cookies left!"

Blake was next to leave and once again, Radar trotted over with a white pup at her side. Blake looked incredulously down as the pup who sat quietly at his feet. "You're kidding? Me with a dog?"

"Radar makes no mistakes, Blake. This one is meant for you."

Snow just handed him the basket and his coat without comment.

After donning his coat, Blake scooped the gentle pup into his arms. "What letter is she?"

Kermit checked the collar. "This is B."

"Blitzen, then. I hope the Captain won't mind if she comes to work with me."

"She'll probably bring hers with her too. They can play together," Kermit suggested.

"We can always shut them up in your office if they get out of hand then," Blake told him with a smile.

Waving goodbye to the group, he carried his new best friend out to his car.

There was no real surprise that one of the black pups followed Lo Si when he rose to leave with Caine and Mary Margaret who had offered to take him home. Snow smiled as she handed him his basket. "You'll need a name that starts with C for him."

"He says his name is Chi. I would not presume to correct him," Lo Si informed her with a mischievous glint in his eye as he thanked her for the lovely evening and followed Caine out to the warming car which Mary Margaret had pulled up front near the door.

Peter could see the writing on the wall at this point…he was the sole occupant of the room and two pups gamboled at his feet. He stood and asked them, "So which of you are coming with me?"

Both pups sat down and looked up at him. He looked over to Kermit and Snow. "Two paths," he told them. "I guess they are leaving it up to me to choose."

"The black male is our A pup. First to arrive, strongest and most aggressive of the lot. The female is E and rather quiet by comparison, but what she lacks in brawn, she makes up for in brains," Snow offered.

Peter stretched out both his hands as he sampled the chi of the animals. They were as described…one a warrior and the other a thinker. He pointed to the male. "Able. I think Caine and Able has a ring to it, don't you?"

The black pup barked in answer and went to lick his mother goodbye before following Peter to the door. Snow was ready with his coat and Kermit had the basket.

"Did you have this in mind when you put this party together?" he asked, shrugging into his buff-colored wool coat.

Kermit handed over the basket. "No, but Lo Si suggested it might happen when we called to invite him. Told us to be prepared."

"Any other cryptic hints about trouble ahead?"

Kermit sighed, "No, but when isn't there trouble? You attract it like cheese attracts mice."

Peter turned to hug Snow. "What about baby E? Got any ideas for a name?"

"I was thinking Eve. Or maybe Esther."

Kermit snorted. "How about Elephant…she's about as clumsy as they get."

"Evidence?" Snow suggested. "You're always looking for that."

"Evil."

"Not even close, Kermit. She's too sweet for that."

"How about East?" Peter suggested.

Kermit looked doubtful, but Snow repeated the name softly a few times before looking to Peter. "East. As in East meets West? Or do you know something you aren't saying?"

Peter shrugged. "Just a hunch."

Kermit replied, "Good enough for me. East it is then."

With a last goodbye, including a pat each for the cats who showed up finally with the noise of the party gone, Peter took his leave.

As the door closed behind him, cutting off the warm house lights, the frosty moonlight reflected off the frozen Stealth, turning the ice-crusted windshield into a swath of diamonds. "Good thing you have on a fur coat," Peter commented to Able, swiping at the snow-covered door to uncover the handle. "It's fast, but the heater sucks."

Unlocking the door, he let the dog leap in first, brushing the snowy paw prints off the driver's seat as the dog moved to the passenger side. "Sure you don't want to drive? Well, maybe not til you get a license at least."

Able cocked his head at him and gave a short bark as if to say, "Come on!"

Peter smiled and set the basket behind his seat before settling in.

Hours later, with sleep a remote hope, Peter finally padded softly to his meditation room with Able at his heels. The brownstone was quiet with both Master Kahn and Wah Chen fast asleep. Mary Margaret was leaving town tomorrow and the senior Caine was spending the night at her place.

Able had taken to the boy immediately, but held his regard in reserve for the Master who still suffered with his injuries from the fight in Shambhalla. It concerned Peter enough to prevent his sleep. He would need to speak with Lo Si in the morning. It was time to do something.

In the meantime, perhaps some mediation would be as restful as real sleep, or so Peter hoped as he settled on the floor. With a wave of his hand, he lit the candles around him until the room was ablaze. Able sat in front of Peter in an eerily similar pose, upright but with his eyes slitted as if he were about to go into a trance.

For a second, as the candles all flickered, there was a vision superimposed on the animal…that of a temple guardian. Half dragon, half something else, the creature had Able's eyes. Although black as the deepest night, there was no suggestion of evil about the creature. Only that of power and might.

Peter let his eyes refocus and Able was once more just a pup who settled down further into a Sphinx-like pose and let his tongue loll out in a slight pant.

The rhythm of the dog's breathing matched that of Peter's as they sank into a trance together. Pete saw visions that bubbled up for mere seconds and then faded to be replaced by the next in swift cuts like an MTV video. First Chloe with a fiercely barking Destiny guarding her and then Blake being knocked over by the nicknamed Blitz, barely missing a bullet. Kermit and East. Snow and Radar. Each dangerous situation averted by the four-legged guardians. Finally came a vision more powerful than the others…that of the Caines and Lo Si, flanked by the two black wolves, facing a great evil; an evil from the East. Yes, there was much trouble to come. Great powers were at work.

Using all his Shaolin senses, Peter tried to put a face to that it evil, but it remained formless and vague as if hiding itself. Slowly, he let go of the effort and instead, reached for the peace and love from those dear to him to still the unease in his mind. Confident in his ability to prepare for whatever the future would hold, Peter came out of his trance. Able was fast asleep, once again just an ordinary puppy recharging his batteries. In his vision, Peter remembered the pup had been full grown. They had plenty of time yet to prepare.

The candles had guttered down, several extinguished as they burnt out and the steely gray dawn was creeping up over the cityscape outside his balcony widows. With a careless sweep of his hand, Peter put out the rest of the candles as Able popped awake and sat up. "Let's see if we can find some coffee this morning before Wah Chen makes me tea instead. I might need a bit of caffeine to keep me going today. And some breakfast for you," Peter told the dog. "I don't suppose you like rice?"

The pup whined a bit as if in answer. Peter smiled him, "Yeah, me either."

He was going to like having a partner again.

The End


End file.
